Isosceles
Isosceles is an extremely dangerous being from universe: ⌘:⌿⍕⍎⌾:ξЖЗ Also known as the most ancient multiversal prison in existence. It houses the oldest, most feared beings known to ⊿ΓZ-⌭ History Many ''Eons ago, Isosceles was born in universe ⌿⍕⍎⌾,during its ancient history. Iso was a mere grunt to his race. He was born into their caste system, in the soldier caste. The bottom of the system. Members of his race are born into the caste system based on how many corners you have in your headshape, along with what element your form is made of. Most of the other members of his caste were idiots and were built to fight, not think. Iso however was different, smarter, quick witted. To his society he was nothing but mere cannon fodder. Isosceles thought otherwise. His curosity often got him into trouble with higher ranks, as he constantly questioned the caste system. Iso became sick of his race, and soon gained thoughts of escaping his dimension. However, eventually his race entered a war with a race of 14 dimensional beings that controlled time itself. Iso was forced into this war, and hated it. At some point in time, Isosceles discovered the secret to true immortality. With both sides of the war weakened, Iso used this oppurtunity to his advantage. With his newfound power, Isosceles commited genocide on most of his race, and even killed his leaders. At the same time he managed to slaughter most of the 14 dimensional time beings. Iso ruled over the remains of his dimension as a king. His reign was short lived, with a group of lower dimensional beings from various dimensions eventually sealing his dimension, seperating it from the rest of the multiverse. Enraged, Iso vowed to wait an enternity for the seal to break, an eternity it took. Isosceles waited eons, watching universe after universe fall over and over. Eventually the beings decided to turn his dimension into a prison for the multiverse's worst criminals, and became the Dimension Police. Iso used this to form a prison gang. Eons later, the seal began to break, allowing Iso to project "extensions" of his true form to use as avatars to contact lower beings. The Dimension police had been weakened after so long, allowing Iso to slip past them every now and then. Eventually they just became ''really lazy, making Iso basically free to do whatever he wanted. Eventually the Dimension police rotted away into just a few hundred members. Iso killed off most of them, and celebrated with a huge party. This party was so horrible it spread chaos across Iso's home dimension, turning it into an interdimensional rift filled mess crawling with anomolies. Pentakek often brags about helping Iso do this. The damage also managed to damage the barrier somewhat. Sometime after this, the dimension police managed to reform. However they could never again gain control of Iso's dimension, he was too powerful. So, instead, the Dimension police return every million years or so to battle with Iso's forces, usually they fail horribly. However the wretched barrier was still in his way. Iso plotted to use his avatars to manipulate lesser beings in other dimensions to help him break the barrier. Time after time, these attempts failed over and over, usually ending in the victims dimensions being destroyed or made uninhabitable. Iso was patient however, and waited an eternity. Roughly 16 million years later and 13.82 billion years ago, he came across a certain universe suffering from time anomalies, and found a certain group of misfits that might hold the key to breaking the barrier, allowing Iso to conquer ⊿ΓZ-⌭, and eventually figure out how to cross the gap and conquer the rest of the Omniverse. Appearance Iso's true form is fifteen dimensional, making it incomprehenisble to most, it is also larger then the universe itself. It also exists outside of time itself. Fortunately it is sealed in Iso's home dimension and is kept away from the rest of omniverse by the gap. His current form is simply just a projected 3 dimensional extension of his true form. Isosceles has an octahedron shaped head with a small bottom point, it resembles a diamond. On his head are six floating pink glowing eyes, that can move anywhere on his body. For a torso iso has a eight pairs of diamond shaped pillars arranged to resemble a ribcage, connected to the back of these pillars is what appears to be a spine ending in a diamond shaped pelvis. Isosceles also possesses a pair of long octahedron shaped arms ending in three black claws, with the third claw usually hidden. He possesses no legs of any kind, preferring to just float above the ground. His arms, head, and torso seem to not be connected to his body at all, and float mid air. However a magnetic force seems to keep them close together(when he wants). His claws also function as fingers and seem to be able to change shape and move anywhere on his body. However like his eyes and limbs they must stay close to his body, and also seem to not be connected to his body as well. They seem to hover just above his body making them seem connected. Inside his ribcage is a thick diamond , that can split open at will revealing what is assumed to be internal organs, along with fleshy sharp mandibles. These mandible can extend and grab any victim that gets too close. Horrifiyingly enough his internal organs seem to be lined with teeth despite not being jaws at all. His eyes seem to be made of a solid form of light, and are cold to the touch. Isosceles uses them to express emotion and make "eye" contact with others, despite him being capable of seeing without his eyes. They also seem to become brighter on every syllable when he speaks. However his eyes seem to be only capable of becoming thinner or slightly growing in size. This makes expressing his emotions a bit limited. However when he is angry enough or if he wants to emphasize something they can turn red. Underneath his crystal exoskeleton, is synthetic flesh. It is said to taste like bubblegum, and is covered in pink glowing circuit patterns. However, its delicious taste is hindered by the tons of wires and what-seems-to-be bone, that and his acidic battery acid flavored blood. ''His blood appears to resemble oil, and constantly changes color, it also glows white. Isosceles has no true mouth, instead he makes parts of his body intangible and literally shoves food into his body. It is unknown where it goes. He also consumes liquids by splashing them onto his face, and somehow absorbs it like a sponge. Tradiational Summoning In ⊿ΓZ-⌭, Iso can be summoned with a rare ancient mirror called the Vhraak Mirror. It is unknown what universe it is located in. To summon him you must make a contract with the mirror. Usually its contracts end in form snatching. This method only works if the seal is preventing Iso from projecting into the universe the summoner is in. '''Personality' Isosceles is in short, a complete monster. He used to be a better person, but his cold uncaring species and the existential horrors of immortality made him cold and indifferent to other lifeforms. Isosceles will cheat, lie, and manipulate anyone to achieve his goals. Strangely he has an odd opinion of death, finding it a wasteful option for his victims. Instead Iso prefers to keep everyone and anything alive as much as he can, most likely because he enjoys torture more then killing. That or, he may be jealous of how mortals can die, implying he wants to die himself. Or both. He is also known to have a twisted sense of humor, finding things such as the concept of death and existential horrors amusing. He will often give mortals nightmarish "lectures" about the true meaningless godless nature of the Omniverse, along with a few horrible stories from his prison days here and there. However Iso is no stranger to other forms of "comedy", often using puns to annoy people. Isosceles also seems to crave attention, being alone makes him bored. This often causes him to go on the undernet, often trolling people on alt accounts with his friends. He also gained a taste in memes and underground pop culture. Isosceles also has a hatred for rules and society as a whole, and considers himself an anarchist. However this doesn't mean Iso can't follow a rule if he agrees with it. Iso also seems to have a likening hatred for borders, from being trapped in his prison dimension, along with his numerous punishments for crossing into other realms without permission. Due to this Iso craves interdimensional rifts and watching dimensions collide and eventually fuse with one another. Unfortunately this lust for multiversal chaos usually ends in said dimension ceasing to exist or becoming a lawless decaying universe doomed to collaspe. Iso makes the most out of these dimensions though. Despite Iso's love of destruction, Iso's method of conquest is to "have fun" with the dimension he takes over and make the most out of it, all while making the inhabitants into his playthings or just flat-out slaves. Eventually when he gets bored of said dimension he usually destroys it, keeping the inhabitants and storing them in an unknown location. Iso has not conquered a dimension since he was imprisoned, but has both indirectly and directly caused the destruction of some. Of course this does not count conquering entire galaxies and alien civilizations, which iso does very often in his own multiverse. He also has a liking for Tesseract juice, a fourth dimensional substance toxic to mortals. He also seems to enjoy "eating time paradoxes". Ironically Isos favorite meal is a melt sandwich of some kind with a side of spicy nachos. 'Abilities' In his home dimension, Isosceles has godlike power, due to being outside of time and space. However with the seal in the way, Iso can only project lesser extensions of himself into alternate timelines and universes. Despite this limitation this makes him practically omniscient and omnipotent, being capable of existing in multiple timelines at the same time. Iso still has some abilities, and is a challenge to defeat. *Shapeshifting- Isosceles can bend and reshape his form as he pleases, but only for a few hours. Staying in a different form for any longer will cause him to revert back to his original form. Shapeshifting also drains his power, causing him to need to recharge after reverting. *Laser vision- Iso is capable of shooting pink lasers from his eyes. They are very lethal. *Contracts- Iso is able to make contracts with mortals, functioning sort of like a deal. These contracts allow mortals to have Iso do something for them, in exchange for something that Iso wants. His contracts appear as a pink sheet of paper made of transparent hardlight, along with a pink hardlight pen to sign the contract. These contracts usually appear from a blaze of pink flames. Unfortunately these contracts usually backfire for the victim horribly, and to make matters worse, sometimes if Iso is feeling extra jerky, he will hide incredibly small fine print on the contract. These small prints usually make the backfire even worse. Any being in ⊿ΓZ-⌭ who makes a contract with Iso will have a diamond shaped crystal attached somewhere on their body, clothes, or any item they're currently holding. This crystal acts like an eye for Iso, allowing him to watch the victim whenever he wants. It can be removed however. *Necromancy- With a contract, Iso can control the dead. Signing his contracts also automatically gives Iso ownership of your soul after death, allowing him to control your corpse after you die. The undead victim is completely concious and unable to control their body while iso takes control of it. These corpses usually gain black souless eyes and gain glowing pink pupils similar to Iso's own eyes. However, being regular corpses, these corpses are vunerable and can be destroyed. Unfortunately, the victim's soul will still be under Iso's control. *Form Snatching- With a contract, Iso can trick the victim into letting him copy their three dimensional form. It will be almost an exact copy of the original, with the exception of the copy being basically a dead person(Iso cannot create living flesh). The victim will then be deformed as much as Iso pleases. This allows him to pose as people. However, this ability only lasts about a day, and the victim will revert back to normal. Iso's form will also become unstable over time, causing him to need to recharge after reverting. *Pyrokinesis- Iso can generate pink/purple flames, usually they are oddly cold. However Iso can heat them up as much as he wants. *Gravity manipulation- Iso can manipulate the gravity in the surrounding area for a few minutes. This ability drains energy. *Regeneration- Iso can regenerate his wounds. *Omniscience- Iso has been alive for an extremely long time, thus he knows lots of things. *Teleportation- Iso can teleport, however it drains energy. *Near Omnipotence-Iso has an avatar form for almost every universe in ⊿ΓZ-⌭. However he can only currently maintain one form at a time in each universe. *Interdimensional Travel-Iso can exit and enter the third dimension at will. This process drains power. *Accelerated Probability- Iso can create complex simulations in his head, this allows him to see possible future outcomes of the situation he is. Usually they can be slightly inaccurate. Summoning Ritual Isosceles can be summoned without his mirror, but only if his current avatar form has been destroyed. Ingredients: #6 Watermelons #Toothpaste #An offering of Tesseract Juice from the fourth dimension of spacetime. #6 cheap plastic diamonds. #A bunch of rare crystals. #A cup of anti matter. #Pink Candles #Lighter Fluid #A lit match First, make the watermelons into a diamond shape on the floor. Then light the pink candles and put them in a circle around the watermelons. Then put a pile of toothpaste into the center, throw some fake diamonds on it. Next, the summoner must place a cup of anti-matter next to the toothpaste pile. Then the summoner must chuck a bunch of rare crystals into the circle. Next, put an offering of Tesseract juice outside the circle. Finally, find something that makes fire pink, then dump it and lighter fluid in the circle. Throw a match onto it. Isosceles will appear as a tiny floating crystal and absorb everything you just took time and money to buy for this ritual, then he will drink the tesseract juice. This will give him a new physical form for the universe he's in. Unless he gives a shit about you, he will leave immediately. (Known)Weaknesses Despite being basically a lovecraftian being, Iso has many weaknesses. *Plasma Vunerability- Iso's crystal material can withstand temperatures hotter then the sun, but cannot withstand anything hotter. Thus plasma weaponry will cut through his body. *Energy Useage- All of Iso's abilities take up power, once Iso runs out of energy, he will be forced to retreat back to his world. *Physical Form Destruction- If Iso's current physical form is destroyed, he no longer can interact with the dimension his form was currently in. He can grow a new form, but this process takes about a month. *Contract Manipulation- Iso can be tricked with his own contracts, and previous ones can be overwritten by new ones. This weakness is usually only temporary though. 'Relationships' N/A 'Trivia' *He was inspired by Bill Cipher, The Lich, ''and Yog-Sothoth. *He knows one other member of his gang somehow crossed the gap as well, but he does not know where he is. *Without the seal in his way, his full power is also equal to Yog-Sothoth. *He is not known outside of ⊿ΓZ-⌭. *In his own multiverse, his name is seen as a profane forbidden word, and uttering it will result in a beheading by most species. * *His age is so old there is no known number for it. *He is not an organic being, and his brain is comparable to a supercomputer. Some theorize he is an artificial lifeform, along with the rest of his species. *He was forced to cannibalize his sister sometime during early childhood, while lost in a time loop, however he does not remember this. His brother is still alive however and remembers it, but does not care. *Here is his original article. * *He can get drunk off of toothpaste. It is unknown why. * His crystal material is an exoskeleton, he has to shed it every 10 quintillion years for unknown reasons. * His brother is also part of his prison gang. *He is the most feared being in ⊿ΓZ-⌭. *His full name is Isosceles Trapezoid Diamond. *Iso hates round shapes and finds them boring, because of this Isosceles likely killed most of the round members of his species. *He has never met his parents and they are likely deceased. *His voice sounds like if you put Bill Cipher's voice in G-MAJOR then lowered the pitch somewhat , this makes him sound ''REALLY ANNOYING. Category:NSFN(Not Safe For Normies) Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Unknown Species Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil